justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Hestler Jones
Hestler Jones was a recurring character in the first season of Justified. Hestler appeared in three episodes, "Veterans", "Fathers and Sons", and "Bulletville". Hestler is a sex offender. He joins Bo Crowder after his release from prison, becoming his right-hand man along with Johnny Crowder. Hestler is shot and killed by Boyd Crowder in "Bulletville". Hestler had taken Ava Crowder hostage and Boyd was attempting to rescue her. Hestler was portrayed by guest star Ray Porter. Biography Background Hestler is a former sex offender who had spent 8 years in prison for statutory rape. He is released on parole and joins the criminal organization of Bo Crowder. He becomes Bo's right-hand man alongside Johnny Crowder. Season 1 In "Veterans" Hestler forcefully manages to make a desperate Mickey and Puller pay 10% in protection money despite Mickey's assertion that Bo offered protection for 5%. Hestler and Johnny murder Mickey and Puller while driving them out of town. Bo stops their car and Hestler and Johnny shoot them. Bo wants to take over the meth business himself. Raylan Givens finds Hestler in a bar, shadowing Ava Crowder. Raylan slaps Hestler after he says he imagines "all sorts of things" about Ava, but Hestler laughs it off saying only "That hurt". Raylan disarms Hestler, and Hestler asks "Do you think that's the only gun I can get my hands on?" Raylan says "Probably not", and then slams a glass down on Hestler's right index finger. In the next episode "Fathers and Sons" Hestler, Johnny, Bo, and a meth cooker named Ronson are shown a building by realtor Martha Simms. Hestler smarts off at Martha after she asks what business they are in. Ronson covers up, lying that they manufacture wooden furniture. Later, Hestler and 3 other henchman of Bo's are seen watching TV and drinking beer at Ava's place. Hestler attempts to flirt with Ava, but she runs out of the house in fear. Hestler's final appearance is in the episode "Bulletville". Hestler is ordered by Bo to lock Ernesto and Pilar up in a storage room of the Crowders' bar. Bo wants to keep Ernesto and Pilar from contacting their uncle, Bo's drug supplier Gio Reyes. Bo is concealing the destruction of a shipment from Gio. Hestler helps Bo to kidnap Ava and watches over her as Bo goes to meet with Raylan. Boyd sneaks around to the back of the cabin where she is being held and whistles, causing Hestler to turn around and attempt to shoot at Boyd. Boyd shoots and kills Hestler, which creates a distraction for Bo and his henchman on the outside and helps Raylan retrieve the guns from both men. Relationships Gang Members *Bo Crowder: Boss, deceased *Johnny Crowder: Partner-in-crime, deceased *Ronson: Meth cook Victims *Puller: Murder victim Captives *Ava Crowder: Widow of Bowman Crowder Memorable Quotes *"He can be a real old lady sometimes." (About Johnny Crowder in "Bulletville") Appearances Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Killed by Boyd Crowder Category:Murderers